Psycho: Son of Norman Bates
by Killenberg
Summary: This is a fan fiction I wrote for the Psycho franchise. Anthony Bates is the son of the notorious killer Norman Bates. What happens when he wants to rebuild Bates Motel. Anthony Bates was named after the late Anthony Perkins who played Norman Bates in the original Psycho & it's sequels. I also added Dylan from the TV series Bates Motel.


In early 1991 Connie Bates was about to give birth to her and Norman's child. Norman started holding Connie's hand. "Are you ready?" Connie asked. "I sure am." Norman said. Connie suddenly started giving birth. After she was finished giving birth the doctor handed her son to her. Connie smiled at him. "What should we name him?" Connie asked. "How about Anthony?" Norman said. "That's perfect." Connie said.

Twenty-five years later Anthony was by where the motel used to be. He decided to park near where it was at. A woman around Anthony's age showed up. "I thought you were here." She said. "Yeah, I still can't believe someone would just burn it down." Anthony said. "I wish I understood how you feel, but i don't. I was lucky. I knew my father." She said. "I agree with you, Kim. You're a good friend though." Anthony said. "You're a good friend too. If you ever need someone to talk to you can always come to me." Kim said.

A few hours later Anthony drove home. Connie was standing on the porch. Anthony got out of the car and started to walk to the house. "You were over there weren't you?" Connie asked. 'Yes." Anthony answered. "Why are you so obsessed with that motel, Anthony?" Connie asked. "Because it's all I know about my dad." He explained. "You can't keep going there. Someone probably owns the property." Connie said. "It's been abandoned for years, mom." Anthony said. "I don't care! You don't need to be over there!" Connie yelled. "I'm thinking about rebuilding the motel." Anthony said. "Why?' Connie asked. "Because it's part of my father's legacy. I think he wuld have wanted me to bring it back." Anthony explained. "Well, if you really want to do that go ahead. I'm not gonna stop you." Connie said. Connie walked out.

Connie sat by an elderly man in a restaurant. "So, you wanted to talk to me?" The man said. "Yes, I need some advice. Anthony wants to rebuild the motel. What he doesn't know is Norman himself burned down the motel." Connie said. "I see. You can't let him rebuild that motel. If Norman burned it down there was a reason." The man said. "There was. He was still haunted by his past." Connie said. "You told me Norman had some...issues. Does Anthony have any of these issues?" The man asked. "Not exactly like Norman, but he has blackouts." Connie said. "Blackouts? You can't let him reopen that motel." The man said. "I agree, but what can I do to stop him?" Connie said. "Does he know about the blackouts?" The man asked. "No." Connie said. "Tell him about them. Maybe he'll decide not to do it." The man said.

Connie was sitting on her bed. She started to have a flashback. She walked in the bedroom looking for Norman. She saw him hanging from a rope. On the floor she found a note. It said "Dear, Connie. I know we have a kid together, but I can't live with the guilt of knowing I'm a murderer. I even tried to kill you. I think it's for the best that you and Anthony to move on without me. Love Norman." The flashback ended. Anthony walks in. "We need to talk." Connie said. "About what?" Anthony asked. "Are you aware that you have blackouts?" Connie asked. "No, I don't! You just don't want me to restart the motel!" Anthony yelled. "Yes, you do, Anthony! Why would I lie about something like that?!" Connie yelled. "I'm rebuilding that motel whether you like it or not." Anthony said. Anthony walked out. "Where are you going?" Connie asked. "I'm going to stay with Kim for awhile." Anthony said.

The next day Connie went to get more advice from the man. So, he didn't believe you about the blackouts? I don't know what else to say." The man said. Anthony and Kim walked in. "Maybe I should tell him how his father actually was." Connie said. Anthony overheard her and walked in. "What about my dad?" Anthony asked. "Anthony, I wasn't expecting you to be here." Connie said."Who's this man?" Anthony asked. "If you don't mind I'd like to talk to Anthony alone."The man said. "Yes, of course." Connie said before leaving the restaurant with Kim. Anthony sat down. "I hate to tell you this, but Norman was a murderer and the Bates Motel is infamous here in Fairvale. Many even called it the murder motel. It wasn't his fault though. He lost his mind." The man said. "How would you know?" Anthony asked. "Because I'm his brother, Dylan." Dylan said. "What? How come I've never met you before?" Anthony asked. "I didn't know you existed until Connie contacted me last week." Dylan explained. Anthony walked out. Dylan lit a cigarette.

Anthony went to Norman's grave. Dylan walked up to him. "What do you want?" Anthony asked. 'I'm here to pay respect too. He was my brother." Dylan said. "Is it true what you said? Was dad a murderer?" Anthony asked. "I'm afraid so." Dylan said. "I still want to rebuild Bates Motel." Anthony said. "I can't tell you what to do, but I don't recommend it." Dylan said.


End file.
